


On the Hills of Gallifrey

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Adventure Time - Freeform, Doctor Who: Academy Era, M/M, with theta and koschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta and Koschei running on the hills of Gallifrey, having adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hills of Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beespiesandplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/gifts).



Orange robes dragged against red blades of grass, laughs mingling with the breeze as the suns beat down relentlessly on their backs.

"Come on Kos!" cried Theta as he waited at the top of the hill, his robes flying in the wind, a bit like the cape of an Earth comic book hero that Theta was so fond of, mused Koschei. 

The bottom of Theta's robes were tainted with mud, his golden hair shining like a halo in the double sunlight messed a wry, his cheeks reddened from exertion and a grin that could power the entire Timelord citadel for a month. Koschei loved that smile more than anything. That pure, unrestrained joy, that Koschei spent much time trying to coerce out of Theta. 

Koschei took the last few steps up the hill to where his friend was standing. They stood for a second in silence catching their breath. They had had all the day off, and Theta had dragged Koschei away from his lie-in. When questioned by Koschei as to what they were doing Theta had replied with a mischievous grin. "We're going to go find an adventure."

They ran the entire way from the citadel to where they were now - one of the slopes of Mount Perdition. The view was simply breathtaking. The citadel gleamed like a precious jewel in the distance as sun hit against the glass dome around it. Mountains surrounded them, greys mixing with white snow capped peaks and red meadows rushed up to the foothills of the mountains, to greet them like old friends. Silver trees dotted the valley below, sometimes singular and lonesome or sometimes stood close together in small forests like teenagers in cliques of a high school.

The beating of the drums in Koschei's head matched the beating of his hearts as he caught his breath. Koschei was almost caught up in the silence of the outside world, clashing with the noise coming from inside him, as he fixed the view with an intense look.

Theta though, did not stay silent for long. He never did. For once Koschei was happy for it. It broke him from his thoughts. Theta was also giving the valley an intense look, though for a different reason.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" 

They both tore their eyes from the scenery below and locked gazes.

"Yeah." 

Theta smiled again, and grabbed Koschei's hand and began to pull him along from where they were standing.

"Slow down Thete, i've only just got my breath back."

"Come on Kos, don't be a kill joy." 

Koschei rolled his eyes at his friends antics but allowed himself to be pulled along anyway. Theta nattered as he tugged Koschei along, but Koschei soon tuned his friend out. He did love Theta, he really did but he didn't half go on sometimes. Especially about Earth. _Always_ about Earth. Koschei didn't understand Theta's obsession with the place. It was a primitive planet where the main inhabitants, _humans_ , were little more than overgrown apes. They were inventive though, and resilient, he'd give them that. No, he'd never understand but his friend loved them and his joy was infectious, even to Koschei.

He smiled a fond smile at his friend as he spoke, Theta's free hand gesturing animatedly as recounted some exciting tale. 

Theta suddenly stopped, and Koschei looked enquiringly at him. Theta grinned in reply and let go of his hand.

"Race you."

And with that, Theta sprinted of again starting to disappear down the mountain. Koschei watched him for a second. With a smile of his own, he took off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
